1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a front wheel drive mechanism, designed to be connected to the steering of the vehicle and which is used to provide movement to toy vehicles (cars), where the child sits on the inside of the respective vehicle and by means of pedals and a manual steering wheel moves the vehicle forwards or backwards, as well as steering it to the right or to the left. The pedals are used to mechanically operate the car. For electric activation of the vehicle, it is necessary to have a floor with an accelerator pedal that activates an electric motor connected to the proposed mechanism system, which provides the movements desired to maneuver the vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
The existing systems operate with rear wheel drive (crank arms) and require the child to make a certain relatively large effort to move the pedal-controlled vehicle. The system in accordance with the invention requires much less effort on the part of the child, inasmuch as it is a rotary drive system that does not use crank arms.